Kagome's Heart
by Sen Taro-Taisensei
Summary: *complete*Her heart was failing. They could do nothing for her until......
1. Sleeping Beauty

Sleeping Beauty  
____________  
  
She couldn't breathe. Gasping for air, she struggled to keep from blackingout. It had   
  
happened many times before. Above her, she saw the faces of the doctors she knew well   
  
and behind them, her mother and grandpa. "We got here as fast as we could,"Her   
  
mother explained. "It came on so quickly. We didn't have warning."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Higurashi. We're going to do all we can for Kagome,"The doctor comforted   
  
her. He eased an oxygen mask onto Kagome's face and a nurse shot a syringeful of   
  
medication into her IV line attached to her arm. Immediately Kagome felt her breathing   
  
slow, her heart stop fluttering. Electrodes were stuck to her chest and hooked to a   
  
bedside heart monitor. This had been going on for four years, this failing heart. She also   
  
knew she'd never get used to it.   
  
"How are we feeling Kagome?" The doctor leaned over her. His face slowly came into   
  
focus. Why did doctors always speak in the first person plural? As if they are victims   
  
too? This doc wasn't. He would not know what it was to live like a broken toy, never   
  
knowing when you'd wind down. "I'm fine."Kagome mananged to say.   
"She is not fine,"Her grandpa contradicted. "I want her heart specialist called now."  
  
"Dr. Kaede has been paged and will arrive shortly." As if she knew they were speaking of   
  
her, in walked Dr.Kaede. She was a short pudgy lady with a warm heart and caring smile.   
  
She always wore her hair back in a ponytail and wore no makeup. "What's going on?"she   
  
asked politely. The doctor responded with a list of medical terms. Kagome ignored it'My   
  
heart is lousy, and you can't fix it' she wanted to say. The muscle weakened by the virus   
  
when she was twelve had turned her into an invalid. Nothing could help her.   
  
Dr.Kaede spoke up,"Kagome I must tell you child..." "No,"Kagome gasped. "I know its not   
  
what you want but we don't have a choice,"Kaede said gently. "School?"Kagome asked.   
  
"Must wait."Kaede began,"You have an pneumonia in your lungs and thats making your   
  
heart work overtime. We all know that its dangerous, i am sorry." "You don't understand,   
  
I just started!!!"Kagome wept. "How long doctor?"Her mother spoke up. "As long as it   
  
takes ma'am."Kaede answered. "Kagome I will get your teachers to prepare your work   
  
for you, so you can keep up."Her mother smiled. "That is not the problem mother."   
  
Kagome said. How could she explain everything she would miss out on other than the   
  
work. She had finally made a friend in Sango and now..... "Sorry sweetie."Her mother   
  
said.  
  
Kagome had a lovely room in the teen wing of the hospital. It overlooked the river, the   
  
cherry blossoms that lined the river we getting ready for winter. It was so beautiful.   
  
"Nice view,"Her grandfather said,"i will get someone to push the bed towards the   
  
window so you may enjoy it." She was welcomed by the staff whom she knew well. A   
  
nurse named Yura had set up an oxygen tent above Kagome's bed. "We'll get these   
  
vapors going and you will feel better soon." Yura had told her. "Not soon enough."Kagome   
  
knew this all too well: Oxygen tent until her lungs cleared. Meds in her IV lines to heal   
  
her lungs and calm her heart. When she came out of the tent, mor days in bed hooked to   
  
an oxygen tank. Then, slowly, she would venture down the hall in a wheelchair. Then she   
  
would begin walking. Then one day Dr. Kaede would say she was fit enough to go home.   
  
Until next time. Which there always was a next time.  
Before her bed could be moved Yura told her she needed to get longer tubing and find   
  
someone to do it. "It shouldn't be a problem,"she told her. "Nothing is too good for our   
  
well known lady."She patted Kagome's arm. "Thank you,"Kagome responded. "You need   
  
to get some sleep,"her grandfather said. "Yes sleep now," her mother told her. "Let your   
  
meds work and we will return later." "Please call Sango for me and tell her." "I will let   
  
her know," her mother reassured her. Kagome watched as they left, wishing she could go   
  
with them. The oxygen made a hissing sound and soon her eye lids grew heavy. She   
  
wanted to sleep and wake up when the nightmare was done. She wanted a healthy heart.   
  
She wanted to be normal to continue living at the family shrine. Kagome Higurashi   
  
wanted her life back.  
She had the most wonderful dream. She was adrift in a boat on the river, she lay   
  
stretched out on a pallet of spring flowers. Her long raven hair trailing onto the floor   
  
planks like a poem of a Lady from medievil times she had read about once in English   
  
class. She was like a petal floating down the river free of everything. From a far bank   
  
she could hear the soft sultry sounds of a guitar. She tried to raise her head and search   
  
for the musician but couldn't. She felt as if she were tied to the pallet, unable to move.   
  
Her heart, her poor sad heart began to pound crazily.   
She awoke with a start, only to realize that her bed was moving. She cried out. The bed   
  
stopped. A male face appeared through the plastic film of her tent. Even though it was   
  
hard to see clearly she saw he was quite young. His face strong boned, his eyes golden   
  
and his hair was long and tied back.It looked silver. "Forgive me for waking you," he   
  
calmly said. "I thought I could move your bed without waking you. I did not mean to   
  
frighten you, Sleeping Beauty."  
___________________________  
Note:I do not own the characters I am about to use in the reproduction of a lovely book  
  
I chanced upon in my readings'. This story was called Laura's heart it was written by   
  
Ms Lurlene McDaniel.   
  
I decided perhaps those who never heard would enjoy it but with Kagome as Laura. Its a   
  
sad tale so i tell you ladies, you may want to grab some tissue. I am here for you so you   
  
can cry on my shoulder^_*. I do hope you will continue to read I promise it gets better.  
___________________________  
Miroku:$Stroke of genious pal.$  
Sen:~Perhaps, do you think it will work?~  
Miroku:$Am I a nice wholesome guy?$  
Sen:~(swirly eyes @_@) OrOoOoO!!~ 


	2. Mystery of the River Below

Mystery of the river below!!!  
_____________________  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked. With a heart stopping smile the stranger replied," I am   
  
Inu Yasha- at your service. I work the four to midnight shift as an orderly. You would   
  
not remember me, I was a janitor when you were last here. I remember you though. The   
  
beauty with the paper heart. She felt a self concious jolt, so she was the girl with a   
  
paper heart to him. Inu wore green hospital scrubs. An ear plug was teathered from his   
  
pocket on his chest. "I was dreaming," Kagome began," I heard beautiful music."   
  
Inu reached into his pocket and flipped the switch,"I listen to classical guitar music as I   
  
work." Kagome told him," You don't have to turn it off." "Later, I'm sorry you're sick   
  
and in the hospital again Kagome." He said with a charming smile. "I am sorry too, I   
  
didn't want to be back so soon." She sadly said. They way he said her name was as if   
  
they knew each other forever. "I don't like to see you sad. Maybe when you wake the   
  
sun will be shining on the river. That is why I moved your bed so you could wake to it but   
  
I didn't mean to wake you." He told her. "I am sorry for that." "I really don't mind. All I   
  
do is sleep." Kagome said. "I sleep and dream, like tonight I was floating down the river   
  
on a boat." She wondered why she just told him that. She blushed. She didn't want to be   
  
alone thats why. Besides she like his soothing voice. He asked her," What happened in   
  
your dream?" "Nothing... it was dumb." She looked away. "Dreams are never dumb. They   
  
tell us our fears and deepest wishes. They tell us about who we are." He told her. She   
  
wondered, was she afraid, was she longing for something? "So you came to just move   
  
my bed?"she asked Inu. "Some nights when this room is empty I like to come in here and   
  
stare out the window. I look to the river and I think what stories and secrets it has to   
  
tell." "What kind of secrets?" Kagome was curious. "The secrets belong to the river."  
She asked him,"Do you like by the river?" "Far from it. I have walked along it in the   
  
forrest beside it." She wondered,"Did it tell you any stories?" "A few," he replied. "Like   
  
what?" She was very curious now. "You should be a lawyer. You ask so many questions."   
  
He laughed. "Please tell me, what has it told you?" She asked in childlike wonder. Inu   
  
Yasha leaned in,"It told me that if I don't get back to work, I will no longer have a job   
  
here." She made a face. "You sneak. You just don't want to tell me. Thats all you have to   
  
say, its not like I can go down there and hear it for myself." He replied," Thats true.   
  
Perhaps I will tell you later." "When?" She asked. He replied with a question," Would you   
  
like me to visit you again?" "Yes." She surprised herself by saying. "You will be asleep by   
  
the time I get off." He told her. "Then tomorrow."She said. "I take my dinner break at   
  
nine."He told her. "Eat fast and come see me but make sure I am alone."She smiled. "If   
  
thats what you want, you got it!." He was on his way out. "Then you can tell me the   
  
stories of the river." She added. "Only if you tell me about your dreams." Before he left   
  
he gave her his cd player. "I can't take this, you need it." She was shocked that someone   
  
would be so kind, and how he knew she wanted to hear more of the music. "I will return   
  
for it when I see you tomorrow." Then he was gone.   
Sango had came to visit the next day. Kagome blabbed to her about Inu Yasha. "Lucky   
  
you. ."Sango had told her. " Not about being here I mean I am sorry you are back here."   
  
"I guess without one you don't get the other."Kagome sweetly yet sadly said. "I still wish   
  
you were at school. Sesshoumaru asked Sen-Ryoko to the junior- senior dance." Sango   
  
told her. Kagome felt a wave of dismay. She hopped Sesshoumaru would ask her. "There   
  
goes that dream. So has Miroku asked you?" Sango looked hopeful,"Not yet but I heard   
  
he was going to." Kagome realized life was passing her by leaving her with a mess of   
  
dreams and plans for a life she couldn't have. Thanks to her heart. She reached for   
  
Sango's hand. "If he doesnt ask you, ask him. You are a junior so you can invite him too."   
  
Sango bit on her lip. "Really, is that okay? The suspense is killing me between wishing he   
  
would and being afraid he wont. Even if he says no I wont sit around and chew my nails."   
  
Kagome told her. "If I was you I would ask him, life is short...." "Oh Kagome I didn't   
  
mean to....."Sango began. "To make me feel bad? Thats okay Sango my life is never going   
  
to be normal. Everytime I think I am safe I end up here. I am getting used to it.   
  
"Kagome reassured her. "Well what is up with your doctors I mean they should have a   
  
plan to fix it, why did they go to medical school in the first place?" Sango said   
  
frustrated. "To hook me up to heart monitors and oxygen tanks, I think." Kagome   
  
giggled. Bad doctors!"Sango laughed. "Not bad just out of options."Kagome said.   
When Sango left, Kagome turned towards the window and her view of the river. In truth   
  
she had an option left but it was too scary to think about. She glaned to her bed clock.   
  
Only a few hours left and she could see Inu Yasha. "You will come wont you?" She said   
  
to herself. 'Please come. Please'   
______________________________  
Note: That ends chappie two..... My Lady Sephiroth told me this fic is for the ladies...   
  
hmm yeah I guess but anyone should read it. I took the story of Laura's Heart and   
  
didn't exactly change the names. I put in words of my own so in a way its still Laura's   
  
Heart and yet Kagome's Heart. Once again I don't own anyone not even my sister who is   
  
in here... Sen-Ryoko. She owns herself.  
______________________________  
  
Sen~So Miroku what do you think of that?~  
Miroku$Yes, its written well. Tell me Do Sango and I get together?$  
Sen~This story is about Kagome and Inuyasha!~  
Miroku(mumbles something under his breath)$Everyone write about them.$  
Sen~What did you say???~  
Miroku$Oh nothing I was just wondering where that evil energy I sense is comming from.$  
Sen~What.....Oh no you don't~  
Miroku(laughs) Okay okay, I won't this time.$  
Sen~What do you mean this time? (feels a cool breeze enter the room)~  
(Both turn around only to stare into the eyes of the Lord of the West himself)  
Sesshoumaru&Why isn't my part bigger?&  
(Miroku tugs on Sen's cloak)Sen~Uh! This story is about Kagome and Inuyasha.~  
Sesshoumaru&So you think stories about insolent wenches and lowly half breeds are more suitable? Tell me have you ever met my poison claw attack?&  
Sen~Uh no! We aren't going to start now either!~ (grabs the monk and dashes to the window crashing through it)  
Sesshoumaru&Do you think you can out do me?& (Runs and crashes through the door)  
Miroku$Oh yeah check this out!$(Opens his wind tunnel and clears a path)  
Sen~Yeah well watch this.....~ (gets in his car and drives off)  
Miroku and Sesshoumaru$& DAMN, he always does that!!!&$ 


	3. Soul Confession

Soul Confessions  
______________  
By nine thirty that night Inu still had not shown up. Kagome kept his disc player under   
  
her pillow. She listened to the plaintive strains of the haunting guitar music. She felt a   
  
lump in her throat. She wanted to cry from the sheer beauty of it. Earlier that evening   
  
her mother asked her,"Where did that come from?" Kagome told her a friend. "Well   
  
that was nice of Sango." Her mother assumed and Kagome didn't correct. "If you want   
  
one we could buy you one of your own, all you have to do is ask. Tomorrow I will go to   
  
the audio store and....." "Mom it's okay, I like borrowing things sometimes. It makes me   
  
feel like someone expects me to live longer." Kagome told her thinking besides it would   
  
mean I couldn't hold on to Inu Yasha. "But if you like it so much why don't you want one   
  
of your own?" Her mother was always persistant. Her mother noticed the look on her   
  
face and didn't mention it again that night. Kagome began to think Inu would never show   
  
up to get his disc player. She was beginning to give up all hope. He probably had a bagful   
  
and went room to room giving them out to lonely girls in hospital beds.   
"Sorry I am late, Kagome." Inu ducked inside her room after ten. "I had to clean an   
  
operation room." "I wasn't worried," Kagome fibbed. "Plus I had your disc player. I   
  
figured you would come back for it." He went to her bedside. "The player is nothing to   
  
me, it is you I want to see." Her feelings of rejection did an about face. "Thank you for   
  
letting me borrow it. I love the music." He reached into his pocket and withdrew several   
  
discs. "Here are the others."   
"But it's your player, and I should give it back. My parents will buy me my own."  
Inu grinned. "Then you will have no reason to let me visit."  
Kagome returned his smile, touched that they shared the same thought. "You don't need   
  
a reason." He placed the discs in her hand. "I can't stay. I have to get back, but I could   
  
not begin again without seeing you."   
"Will you promise to come back tonight?"  
His eyes clouded. "I don't know... Your doctor wants you to rest."   
"I rest all day."  
"It would be very late, and the nurse on duty-"  
"I don't care. The nurse takes vitals at twelve and three. You can visit between her   
  
rounds. Please. I am lonely here."His expression softened. "I can deny you nothing,   
  
Kagome. Spending time with youis my greatest wish. I never thought you'd consider   
  
spending time with someone like me."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
He shrugged." I am only an orderly."  
"So? Is that what you'll always be?"  
"I'd like to go to medical school one day. I'd like to become a doctor."  
"Who takes care of girls with paper hearts?"  
"Who takes care of girls with beautiful hearts?"  
He said such wonderful things to her, unlike boys in her classes. She'd had crushes on   
  
several of them. They all seemed to be very much into their own lives- friends, cars,   
  
sports. If any of them had had a crush on her, it was a well kept secret. "I should be   
  
out of this tent soon. I'll be mobile soon. Maybe we can go down to the game room   
  
together."  
"I have another job. I leave this one, go home, sleep, get up and work at the grocery   
  
store in my hood until its time to come here." Her heart sank. "I-I didn't mean to get   
  
carried away. Of course you have a life, and if you work till midnight this is the last   
  
place you want to be in the daytime."  
He leaned in closer eyes filled with emotion. "I will cut my hours back at the store if it   
  
means I can spend more time with you."  
  
"You'd do that for me?"  
  
"I'd do most anything for you."  
  
"But why? You hardly know me."  
  
"I have seen you come since I began my job here. There was something about you that   
  
touched my heart. I know that doesn't make sense to you, but it does to me. People do   
  
not choose how they feel about someone. You just one day see that special person, and   
  
your heart reacts. Your sould jumps up and you think.'I've waited my whole life to meet   
  
this person.' It has been that way for me, Kagome. From the time I first saw you, I   
cared for you."  
She was shocked speechless.  
Inu took a step backward. "I have said too much haven't I? Forgive me, I didn't mean to   
  
push myself on you."   
"Noone has ever said anything like that to me before." Noone ever said things like that to   
  
her especially since her heart had gone bad. Few guys seemed even to want to be around   
  
an invalid. "I like hearing it." she added shyly.   
His smile lit up his face. "I have wanted to tell you everytime you came into the hospital   
  
how I felt, but I did not know you, and until last night I had little hope of meeting you. I   
  
expect nothing from you, Kagome. You may never feel for me as I do for you, and thats   
  
alright."  
"There is not much I can give back. Inu if you'll visit me, you know, give me your time,   
  
well, I'd like that alot." Their gazes locked and held. Kagome felt her insides turn to   
  
jelly. "I'll come tomorrow afternoon early, before my shift begins."He said. "Is that   
  
okay?"  
"Totally okay." The air felt charged. She held out her hand and he brushed his fingers   
  
across her palm, sending shivers up her spine.   
"Until tomorrow." Inu said.   
"Are you positive you don't want your disc player back?"she asked.   
"It's not needed. Now I have music in my heart." He slipped out of her room.   
Inu Yasha kept his promise. He came in an hour early the next day and every day that   
  
week to stay with Kagome. She discovered that he was good medicine. By the end of the   
  
week she was out of the tent and able to move around her room on her own.   
"I am amazed at your progress."Dr. Kaede said. "Is my heart better?" Kagome wanted   
  
to know. "Your heart will never be better, Kagome. You know that. But the pneumonia has   
  
cleared quickly, which puts less strain on your heart, and thats a good thing." The doc   
  
wrote notes on her chart, finishing she gave Kagome a quizzical look. "I've just told you   
  
you're better, and you're not bombarding me with please to go back to school and home.   
  
Don't tell me you're starting to like it here."   
"It's not bad this time. I don't mind waiting a bit longer." Kagome didn't meet the docs   
  
gaze as she answered, afraid she'd be asked more questions.  
"That is good child because I want to keep you for a few more days. Run some tests."  
"If you say so."  
Dr. Kaede smiled. "That's what I like- a good cooperative patient. Now be a good girl and   
  
get back into bed for me."  
Kagome glanced anxiously at the clock. Dr. Kaede had stayed well into Inu's visiting time,   
  
and Kagome was eager for her to leave. Suddenly the doc's beeper went off and she   
  
hurried out of the room. Inu stepped into the room, shutting the door.   
"I thought she would never leave."Kagome said as Inu pulled up a chair beside her.   
"She's your doctor. What did she say?"  
"More tests. But that means I 'll be around longer. What do you think?"  
He grinned. "I have been dreading the time when you will leave. I will miss you."   
  
"You don't have to. You can visit me at home."  
  
His smile faded. He leaned forward and took her hand, and pressed her palm against his   
  
broad chest. She felt his heartbeat strong and steady through the fabric of his clothing.  
  
"That won't be possible, Kagome."  
  
"But why? I thought you liked me."  
  
He didn't get to answer. Just then, her mother came in, saying "Surprise I got off work   
  
early and____" She stopped short when she saw Inu. "What's going on here?" she   
  
asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Who are you? And why are you in Kagome's   
  
room holding her hand?"  
___________________________________  
Notes: Oh yeah! Feels good to get that done with. Today I have written my heart out   
  
for you ladies!!! I hope you enjoy this. If anyone wants to know the book I got the idea   
  
for this story it came from How Do I Love Thee (three stories) By Lurlene McDaniel.   
  
This story derives from Laura's Heart. I just added the Inuyasha peeps and a few of   
  
my own words. Sorda. Well ENJOY!!! ~_~ SEN  
____________________________________  
(Driving down the freeway, slips in Meteora by Linkin Park, puts it on track 9)  
  
Sen~Man this is a good song~ (Hears movement in the back seat)  
  
Inuyasha^Hey how the........ Man I look like a wuss. Couldn't you make me look tough?^  
  
(Almost crashes, calms down a bit)  
  
Sen~Uh where did you come from?~  
  
Inuyasha^ well my mother and father...geez are you stupid?^  
  
Sen~Thats not what I meant, how did you get in my car?~  
  
Inuyasha^Beats me pal. All I know is I was running through a forrest and boom^  
  
Sen~Oh, hmm thats strange. Better buckle up. Well any place you want to go?~  
  
Inuyasha(sniffs the air) ^Ughhh! The smell!!!^  
  
Sen~Yeah thats Tacoma for you~  
  
Inuyasha^No its this^(holds up a moldy foil swan)^What the heck is it?^  
  
Sen~ GAH!!!!!!! Toss it out the window dude~  
  
(Inuyasha throws it out the window)  
  
Inuyasha^ Are you all like this?^  
  
Sen~No! Man I wonder how long thats been in there.~  
  
(Inuyasha unsheathes Tetsusaiga)  
  
Sen~ Hey what are you doing, put it away man!!~  
  
Inuyasha^ That filthy beast is comming back at us, watch out.^  
  
(Sen swerves to miss knocking Inuyasha out the window a little)  
  
(The swan hits Inuyasha in the face spewing its contents all over him)  
  
Sen~Hey would you mind staying out the window, that really is gross. I don't want it all   
over!~  
  
Inuyasha^Feh! Stupid Jerk, shoulda let me kill it, instead you let it get me now I'll   
probably get sick from its poison.^  
  
Sen~Quit whining you should have had your seat belt on like I told you!~  
  
Inuyasha(swirly eyes) I don't feel so good.......... 


	4. The Heart That Sleeps

The heart that sleeps  
_________________  
Inu stood so quickly that his chair tipped backward. "Forgive me, Mrs. Higurashi." "Mom!   
don't yell at Inu Yasha. He's a friend." Kagome's mother's gaze was frosty and swept   
over Inu Yasha from head to toe. "So I can see."  
  
Inu dropped Kagome's hand as if he's been burned. "I work here, and I visit Kagome   
when I can. Please don't be angry."  
  
"I'll be whatever I want to be." Kagome's mom cut him off. "I think you better leave   
now. Who's your supervisor?"  
  
"Mom, stop it!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"It's all right," Inu said. "I will leave."  
  
He exited quickly, and Kagome turned on her mother. "Well thank you very much! I can't   
believe how rude you were to him."  
  
"And I can't believe I walked into your room, a bedroom, I might add, and found you   
holding hands with some man who's part of the hired help. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking Inu is one of the nicest people I've ever met and you just ran him off."  
  
"Nice?" How can he be nice if you didn't mention him to me or grandpa for that matter?   
Has he been meeting with you for long? I won't allow it Kagome. I won't!"  
  
Kagome felt ill. Her heart began to thud, sending spikes along the screen of the monitor.   
Within moments, Yura ran in. "Are you all right?" she asked. "Your monitor is going   
crazy." Kagome couldn't catch her breath.   
  
"I'll call Kaede."  
  
"No........,"she managed to say. "She was just here. I need to....get in bed."  
  
Yura helped her while her mother stood aside, looking scared.  
  
"I- it's my fault," her mother explained. "I got her agitated.   
  
Yura settled Kagome, slipped the oxygen tubes in her nose and took her pulse. "She is   
calming down. I will call Dr. Kaede."  
  
"Yes, please." Kagome's mother said. "This is all my fault, Kagome. I am so sorry." Her   
mother told her after Yura left.   
  
"Yes it is." Kagome said angrily. "You had no right to be so mean to Inu. He is very nice   
and sweet. He has made my stay this time bearable for me. Don't you understand what   
it's like to be completelt cut off from the normal world? I can't go to school. I can't do   
anything. It's my junior year mom, and I can't even sit in a classroom."  
  
"We've tried to make it better for you. Your grandpa and I were going to tell you this   
together, but I think you need to hear it now. He's gotten permission from the school to   
set up minicams in your classrooms. You can attend class from your own room. You can   
participate in the class, even ask questions and be called on. Isn't that great? You'll be   
there, but still safe at home."  
  
Kagome was horrified. Now she had one more thing that set her apart from the real   
world. She was going to be a freak. "No, it's creepy."  
  
Her mother looked confused. "But why? We thought you would be pleased. You're   
always talking about attending classes."  
  
"That's right. Attending classes. Not watching life pass me by."  
  
"Kagome, I just don't understand you."  
  
"I know," she said. The discussion had tired her. So she relaxed more.   
  
Yura came back and gave her a medicine cup. "Kaede wants you to take it, she says you   
will feel better."  
  
Kagome was too tired to argue so she just took it. She closed her eyes and concentrated   
on Inu. Not the one he showed when her mother frightened him but the smiling one. She   
  
drifted to sleep with thoughts of his golden eyes gazing at her.  
Kagome awoke in the dark and saw Inu sitting beside her. "You came back!" She   
whispered. "I'm so glad."  
  
"Dont speak," he said taking her hand tenderly.  
  
"What.....time?" Her tongue felt thick, her brain was foggy.  
  
"It's after midnight. I am done with work, but I could not leave without seeing you."   
  
"I am sorry... about my mother."  
  
"She is a mother. My presence upset her. Don't worry, just rest."  
  
"She had ...... no right."  
  
"I am a stranger. She walked in and I am holding your hand. I understand her feelings. I   
  
don't judge. She loves you."  
  
"She's......smothering me. Ever since I've been sick, my mom and grandpa are all over me.   
It makes me crazy."  
  
"You are lucky to have people who care so much for you.  
  
They way he said it made her wonder about him. How did he grow up?   
  
Kagome wished to speak more but the pill was dragging her back into slumber.   
  
"Please say you will come again." she managed to say.  
  
He laced his fingers with hers. "Dont you know? Nothing can keep me from you, Kagome.   
Not even angry mothers."  
"Your mother told me you are upset about the class idea, granddaughter. You know it is   
not what we intended. We really thought it would be easy on you." Kagome's grandpa   
was visiting her that afternoon. She sat at the table, looking out at the river. "I   
overreacted. It caught me off guard, but I've had time to think it over. Not a bad idea.   
Really." She decided against arguing. Inu was right- they had only meant to help her.   
  
"Thats good." her grandpa looked relieved. "The school thought it would be a great idea,   
it could help them use this as a pilot program for homebound teaching. It could make the   
  
classroom more accessible, keeps kids more with school life."  
"I guess it's okay. As long as there isn't a camera aimed back at me."   
  
"Only if you want one. Your teachers said they'd welcome a monitor in class if you were   
  
the star." He winked. "You could see everyone, and they could see you."  
  
"Maybe later." She didnt like the prospects of that. She didn't want to imagine the days   
  
when she could hardly move and having everyone see her.  
  
"It's the next best thing to being there. State of the art. Twenty first century, cutting   
edge."  
  
He was trying so hard to make her smile. "I said it was alright to put them in the   
  
classrooms. Besides, this way I will be able to see what Kouga and all his jock friends do   
during class, and it isn't studying."  
  
Her grandpa smiled. "That's my girl. It's temporary too, till the doc says you can go   
back to class. The cameras go dark."  
  
"Maybe it is better this way. Then I wont have to worry what to wear everyday. You   
don't know how hard it can be."  
  
His smile faded. "I don't want to upset you like your mother did, but we must talk about   
this young man who comes to your room."  
  
She took a deep breath, knowing sooner or later it would be out in the open. "What   
about Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Kagome, he is twenty-one."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you are sixteen. That is a big age gap. Even if you were healthy we wouldn't be able   
to let you see him."  
  
"He is not ancient. We are only friends grandpa. He wants to be a doctor someday."  
  
"Is that what he told you?"  
  
"Yes. He has goals, and he works here. I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
Her grandpa was quite for a minute.  
  
"Did he also tell you of his criminal background? That he has been in and out of trouble   
with the law since he was a kid. That he spent four years locked away in a detention   
center. That he once headed one of the most terrifying youth gangs in the city?" 


	5. Banned for Life?

Banned for life?  
_________________  
Kagome had not known any of those things about Inu Yasha, but she was careful to hide her shock. "I told you were were friends, grandpa. I know all I need to about him."  
  
"Then you must know he's not the kind of boy we want around you. He is bad news. Stay away from him."  
  
She held her tongue. It was useless to argue. She never liked to be ordered around, as if she were but a baby. She wasso shaken by the info though. She wanted time alone to think. "I think I owe him the courtesy to tell him to his face, don't you think?"  
  
"I am not so sure--"  
  
"Please, he has been so nice to me. I just can't cut him off."  
  
"I guess so. Does he come everynight? I can get the nurses to keep him out once you have had time to speak with him."  
  
"I can take care of it no need to bring anyone else into it."  
  
"All right but I mean it,Kagome. I don't want him comming around again. You have enough worries as it is. Oh and I spoke with Dr.Kaede, she said you can go home tomorrow or the next day. Good news, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, grandfather, it is." Kagome said, her mind still reeling. Inu had lied to her.Why?  
By the time Inu had shown up that night, Kagome was sick with apprehension. She felt duped, betrayed, stupid. They talked so much, shared so much but it wasn't enough obviously. She told him everything about herself and he told her about his dream to be a doctor, help poor people in his neighborhood by opening a clinic there. She believed him. Without question. Now she wondered about him. Was it all lies. Why would he keep his past a secret?  
  
She decided to tell him all her father told her. "Is it true Inu Yasha?" she asked when she was finished. "Is that all true?"  
  
His eyes had grown dark, and his mouth was set in a grim line. "Yes."  
She felt as if he had slapped her. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie?"  
"I did not lie."  
"But you never told me the truth either. All you ever said was it was impossible for us to see each other when I leave."  
"I was ashamed of my life. I didn't want anyone to know, not even you. How could I bring it up when I wanted to leave it behind.? When I am trying so hard to forget who I once was and focus on who i want to be? Would you still have been my friend, Kagome? Would you talk to me and share with me all that is you, if you knew about the old me?"  
  
She saw anguish etched in his features and she felt bad. "I don't know." she answered truthfully. "But then I never had a chance, did I?"  
  
He stood. "I will go. I will not bother you again."  
Her heart lurched. She didn't want him to leave, but her feelings were mixed now.  
"My grandpa and mom don't want me to see you. I am afraid that if I do they will make trouble for you. I don't want you to lose your job."  
"I'm used to trouble. It's followed me my whole life." He went to the door. "Did you like me, Kagome? Even just a little? Please be honest."  
"Yes."  
"I still care about you, you know. And I thank you with all my heart for the time we've spent. Seeing you, talking to you, just being in the same room with you has been the best part of my days. You may find that hard to believe, but its the truth. And that is what you want from me isnt it? The truth?"  
Once he left, Kagome returned to bed, and wept into her pillow.  
"You're just going to let your parents tell you who you can and can not see?" Sango had come for a visit on Saturday morning. After hearing Kagome's story about Inu Yasha she asked her that.  
"Don't you think I am dying inside about this?"  
"But why is it so terrible for you to see him? I mean youre stuck here of all places. What horrible thing could he do to you?"  
"Inu would never hurt me. Maybe he's done bad things in his past, but he's not a criminal now. He is trying to repent for his ways and clean his life up. He works hard. He has plans for his future."  
"Hey you don't have to convince me. It's your parents you have to persuade."  
  
The more Kagome though about it, the more angry she was. What right did her parents have to pass judgement on Inu without getting to know him. It just wasn't fair. He treated her with respect. He was more kind to her than anyone else, including boys. "I don't know what to do."Kagome confessed.  
"If it were me, I'd at least tell him how you feel."  
Going against the wishes of her mom and grandpa was something she didn't like to do. She never lied to them. "I don't want my mom or grandpa mad at me. I don't want Inu to be either."  
"Maybe someone who works here who know him can talk to your dad. You know, put in a good word. I mean, Inu Yasha wouldn't be here if someone didn't think he had value. Besides, everyone deserves a second chance.  
Sango was right. By allowing grandpa to be judge and jury, she had sided with them against Inu. She should have fought harder for her friendship with him. She liked him. She wanted him in her life. Who knew if an opportunity like this could happen again? Her heart was directing her life already. Why should her mom and grandpa too?  
  
"I am going home today, before he comes in."  
"So see him after you get home."  
Kagome chewed on her botton lip. "Will you help me?"  
"Sure." Sango's eyes lit up.  
"I guess I need his address and phone number."  
"Ask your nurse, Yura, tell her you want to write him a thank you note."  
Kagome considered Sango's idea. "You have such a devious mind."She grinned. "But I do like the way you think."  
Sango bowed with a flourish. "What are friends for?"  
Dr.Kaede came in while Kagome's mom was packing up her things. "It is good to see you up and around, Kagome."  
"I feel good."she said.   
"Sit please. I want to talk to you all." Kaede said.   
Dread crept over Kagome as they all took a seat.   
"What is going on?" her grandpa asked.   
"I have the latest test results."Kaede opened a manila folder. "You've lost ground, Kagome. I don't think you can afford another infection. Your heart is very weak."  
Her bluntness startled Kagome.  
Mrs. Higurashi took her hand. "So what are you saying?"  
Dr. Kaede gave the three of them a level but somber look. "I am going to put you on the beeper."  
__________________  
Note: well thats it for now! only four more to go..............  
__________________  
  
Sango'thats makes me mad and very sad for Kagome.'  
Sen-Ryoko+yes i know. Tell me am I a better writer than Sen Taro?+  
Sango'Dont you have any feelings'  
Ryoko+uh yeah i do but I didnt write this story to begin with I just put you people in here jeez.+  
Sango'Oh that is right, I forgot, sorry.'  
Ryoko+no thats okay, so tell me am i or not?+  
Sango'well you are both good in your own ways'  
Ryoko+some help, I was hoping I was.+  
(Kagome walks in)  
Kagome!Hey, what are you two up to?!  
Sango'Oh hi Kagome, isnt this fic sad?'  
Kagome!Yeah!!  
Ryoko+Hey forget about me here? Say Kagome what do you think am I better then Sen?+  
Kagome!In your own ways you are both good writers (smiles)!  
Sen Ryoko+ same answer every time!! (Raises fist to the sky) One day brother one day I will show you!!!!!+  
(Sango whispers to Kagome)'Do you think she is okay? Should we get her help?'   
(Kagome whispers to Sango)!She is just fine, Sen says she gets like this, she will be fine!  
Sango'Are you sure, look at her now, she looks sick'  
Kagome!She is just tired thats all!  
Sango'Youre probably right'  
Sen-Ryoko+What are you girls talking about?(smiles)+  
Kagome!See what did I tell you.!  
Sango'You were right!' 


	6. To Begin A New Life

To begin a new life!  
_________________  
  
"You're recommending me for a heart transplant?" Kagome asked as her heart thundered from a rush of adrenaline.   
"Yes. It's your best hope. You know we talked it over before."  
  
Kagome remembered. Her diseased heart would be replaced with a donor heart. When one became available, she would get beeped on a pager she would always wear. If it happened in the dead of night, she'd get a phone call. She'd have minutes to leave for the hospital, where she'd be prepped for surgery and operated on. Hours later, she would emerge new heart and all. She wanted to keep the one she had been born with. She hoped medical science would help, but today Dr. Kaede had closed the doors on that dream. The idea of replacing her heart the way they would scared her.  
  
"There is no other way?"she asked.  
"No. Noy anymore child." The doc said shaking her head.  
"Then let's go for it." She said making her mind up in an instant. Perhaps with a new heart she could live again.  
"When?" Her grandpa asked.  
"Unfortunately, it could take a while. Especially here at this transplant center. There are many others in need of a new heart ahead of you, usually the sickest go first. Some people actually sell their homes and move to another state for a better chance."   
  
Kagome absorbed the implications of the doc's words. Was she saying they should move to improve her chances? Her family would never sell the shrine.  
"We just want you to know all the facts." Dr.Kaede told her.  
"What about a match?" Kagome's mom asked. "What are the chances a heart will come along that suits only her?"  
"We can only match blood type and body size, we dont have time to do much else once the heart is available. She will need a heart that will fit inside her chest. Fortunately, she's achieved her adult height, so a comparable sized heart should be easier to match. It would have been harder had she still been a child."  
"And rejection" her grandpa asked.   
"Kagome will have to take antirejection drugs for the rest of her life. But they've improved tremendously over the years. Once she heals, she should be able to resume a normal life."  
  
To Kagome it sounded like a dream come true. How she longed for such. A new heart would give it all to her. Her grandpa shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you Doctor. You've given us plenty to think of."  
Dr.Kaede turned to Kagome. "Now go home and stay well. You'll have to come in for a psychological evaluation you will be notified. Organs go to properly motivated people, who will take care of themselves. I'd like to see you in two weeks for a check up. If there is any problems you call me."  
  
Kagome watched her mom finish the packing. Her mind was spinning. She was going to haev a new heart. That is, if she lived long enough for one to be available to her. She wanted to tell Inu. The hurdle of her mom and grandpa's objections toward him seemed small now. Once she got a new heart, she'd be able to do what she wanted. For the first time in years, Kagome Higurashi felt as if she had a future.  
Kagome didn't have one second alone before leaving. She never got to ask for Inu's address. And once she was home, she was tucked away into bed where her grandpa showed off the computer and minicam system he'd had installed for her.  
  
"All you have to do is rotate this dial, and a camera will pick up in each classroom. See? Here's your english class." He turned the dial and a black and white picture of Mr. Myouga's class from a high back corner angle popped up on the tv screen by her computer. The room was empty. School was over for today but come Monday at ten it would be filled. "Now you try it." Her grandpa said.   
  
Kagome flipped the dial. Ms. Centipede's Algebra room came into view. "Thats neat. Not a bad way to go to school." She hoped she sounded more enthusiastic. They had gone through so much trouble and expense for her. She knew she should be more appreciative, but all she could think of was Inu Yasha and their parting.  
  
"Each teacher will wear a wireless mike, so you'll be able to hear every word,"grandpa had told her. "No excuses for zoning out during lectures." He added with a laugh.  
Kagome began her electronic classroom attendance. With ambivalent feelings, she watched the kids in her class moving across the monitor screen. A month before, she'd been a part of all that. Now she just looked on unemotionally, hardly remembering why she thought it was important to return there. The difference wasnt the students, but the new heart she would get and meeting Inu Yasha.  
  
Three days later, she called Sango after school and said," I've called the hospital and asked for Inu, but I was told he was an hourly worker. And unless it was an emergency, I'd just have to leave him a message."  
"So, what's the problem?"  
"I've left him two messages, but he hasn't called me back."  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I know the store he works at in his neighborhood is called Tetsusaiga Market. I've found the address online." Kagome took a deep breath. "I want to go look for him. And I want you to go with me. You said you'd help me."  
"I will. But how?"  
"Mom is starting back to work Monday, so I will be alone for six hours. We can go and be back before she comes home. They will never know."  
"I don't know, Kagome. It sounds risky. What if you pick up some germ?"  
"I will take the risk. I have to see him, Sango. You will help, won't you?"  
"Are you sure girls? This is a pretty mean neighborgood." The cabbie told them.   
"We are sure sir," Kagome said.  
  
The ride accross town seemed to take forever and used up a large chunk of Kagome's money. Finally they made it. A few homeless people stood near the door of the store asking passerbys for change. Kagome stepped over an elderly lady sleeping on a grate. Inside the store had harsh lighting and smelled of spices and veggies. Narrow rows of cases filled with produce, and the aisles were packed with ethnic foods in colorful boxes and bags.   
  
Sango asked,"What if he is not here?"  
That hadn't occured to Kagome. "He's got to be."  
She marched up to the cashier and asked for Inu. The older woman told her in the back, washing floors in the walk-in cooler. Kagome walked to the rear of the store. Sango on her heels. She stopped at the open cooler door. Her heart raced as she saw Inu's back to her.   
"Hey Inu Yasha. How are you?"  
He turned, his face registering shock. "Kagome! What are you doing here? Why have you come?"  
"Because you didn't answer any of my messages." she said her voice trembling.  
"What messages? I got none. I was told to never contact you again." 


	7. From the Past to the Future

From the Past; to the Future  
_________________  
  
Kagome was certain that her mom and grandpa had issued the order. "I am sorry they had no right to tell you that."she said. "It's wrong. When I didn't hear from you, I was hurt. I thought maybe you were just tired of me."  
  
Inu dropped the mop with a clatter, came to her and held her face in his large rough hands. "I could never forget you, Kagome. Haven't I told you that many times? Seeing you again has made me the happiest I've been in a week."  
  
Her knees turned to mush. Behind her, Sango cleared her throat. Kagome introduced them. "Come I will take you away from here.  
"That's alright. We don't mind--"  
"No,"he said sharply. "You aren't safe here."  
Kagome didn't feel in any danger, especially now that she was with Inu. "But your job..."  
"I don't care."He removed his apron, took her hand and led her to the front door. He said something to the cashier, then escorted them out. In the alley he put them in his beat up old car. "It's not much. But I bought it myself."  
  
He drove past the graffiti covered buildings down to a park in Midtown, not speaking the whole way. He wedged his car into a tiny parking space. In the park, the trees were bright with new leaves, and tulips bloomed in well-kept flower beds. Mothers and nannies pushed baby carriages along sun-dappled walk ways. He found a bench over looking a bed of daffodils and settle Kagome next to him.   
  
Sango said,"I'm hungry. I see a hot dog vendor over there. You guys want anything?"  
They both shook their heads no. Kagome knew she was giving them time to be alone.   
"I am sorry I interupted you at work."She said.  
"Oh, I dont care about that job. It is you I care for. We left because I didnt want you in my world, Kagome."   
"Why?"  
"It is an ugly, scary world and not good enough for you."  
"That's silly. I wasn't afraid."  
He dropped his gaze. "But I am. I still have enemies there."  
"Then why do you stay?"  
He shrugged. "The owner gives me a free room over his store for watching his turf at night. I save more money that way. Its a good arrangement for me."  
"I do not want to stop seeing you." Kagome blurted. "I don't care what anyone thinks."  
He turned and stared at the flowers. "What your grandpa told you was true, I am not a good person. I've done many wrong things. I do not want you to know them or hear about them. I have been in juvie once and ran a gang, where my word was law." He lifted his sleeve and showed her a faint tattoo of a ferocious dog.   
  
"I am having this removed by my friend Kikyo in the radiation department. If only mylife were so easy to erase."  
"That is not the Inu I know. The Inu I know is kind and gentle and very caring."  
"When I came home from jail two of my best friends were dead. Also my cousin. My brother was in custody for shooting a rival gang member. In the past four years, I have lost six friends to the streets. I knew that if I didn't do something soon I would end up the same. That's when I started at the hospital trying to make something better of myself. That's when I first saw you. You were so beautiful, so sick and sad. I could not take my eyes off you. Of course, you did not know I existed. I can't explain why you made a difference for me, but you did. I wanted to know you. I wanted to be worthy of you and your world. You gave me purpose even though you never knew me. Or about how I felt for you."  
  
Kagome was moved. His feelings for her transcended reason, and she didn't feel worthy of them. Tears threatened to spill as she imagined his life and the loss he suffered.   
"I didn't know, but I am happy you told me. My mom and grandpa had no right to tell you not to contact me."  
"You're are lucky to have them care for you so much. My father left when I was two. My mother struggled to raise me, but then she got sick and died. I moved in with an aunt, but my uncle was a drunk and very cruel. That gang world was safer, and i was important. I grew into one mean guy. When I turned fifteen I had a long history with the police. My uncle was afraid of me, he turned me into the cops. And so I was sent away."  
  
Kagome knew she should be frightened of a guy like him. He'd led a life she only read of in papers. She wasn't afraid of him. Worse, she was certain she was falling for him.  
"I don't know what to say. All I know is your past doesn't matter to me. I want to see you more. Especially now"  
"You're on the transplant list. Yes, I heard. That is a good thing, Kagome. With a new heart, you can live long and not be sick. It make me happy to know that."  
"But I am scared. Scared I 'll get the heart, scared I will die waiting. Either way is a risk."  
"Life is risk. When you grow up on the streets, every day you don't die is a good day." He smiled. "But I don't want to speak to you of such, just life. And you have given mine a new meaning."  
  
She couldn't believe he felt that way about her. She knew she wasn't special. He sure made her feel that way.  
"Then that is all the reason we should plan on seeing more of one another."  
"It would mean so much to me. But how? You mom and grandpa--"  
"Want me to be happy."She interrupted. "And being with you makes me happy. I'm under their guard right now, but once they relax, I'll have more freedom. In the meantime, I'll be making regular visits to the doctor. Sango will help us get together."  
  
"Did I just hear my name?"Sango came up with a half eaten hot dog and cola. "I- um- don't mean to be a drag, but we better go. Its three and school is almost out. Gotta get where we need to be."  
"I will drinve you," Inu said. "Then I will check into the hospital."  
"And on the way we will make plans." Kagome said. She wasn't going to let anyone or anything seperate her and Inu. Now that she found him. She didn't want to lose him. No matter what her mom or grandpa said.   
  
With Sango's help, Kagome was able to get and recieve messages from Inu regularly. As Kagome got stronger, she begged Sango to accompany her to the hospital for check up and visits. "You can call Dr. Kaede and yak your heads off." she told her parents. "But please don't hang all over me now that I feel good. I am not a kid anymore."  
At first they were hesitant, finally they agreed. After every visit Kagome would spend time with Inu. They took walks by the river, holding hands. Whenever Kagome grew short of breath Inu would sit her down on the river bank. She had never been happier. Her life felt almost normal. Some days she forgot she needed a new heart. Her attitude was so excellent even Dr.Kaede told her so. "Research shows the better your outlook the quicker the recovery."  
Her mom and grandpa said."It's wonderful to see you so happy, dear."  
  
Of course Kagome could not tell them why she felt so good. She could never tell them about meeting with Inu. In late July, her grandpa dropped a bombshell.  
"Kagome,"he began," We're closing up the town house here in the city and moving to another city. I have done alot of research and it's you best way of getting a new heart quickly." 


	8. The Gift Of Love

The gift of love  
_________________  
  
"But I dont want to move!" Kagome cried.   
"Why not I have looked it over carefully. If you stay here a heart could take up to four years. Any where else it could be less than eight months." Her grandpa said.  
"Daughter, it is not like we won't return,"her mother said. "Just as soon as its all over with and you are recovered, we will come home. All we want to do is find another city stay for a while so you can have a better chance for a new heart. We will sublet a town house."   
  
"But what about my doctor? She can't operate on me if we move." How could they do this to her. Just when she was happy.  
"She has checked out some great transplant centers and teams and she thinks either chosen will be just as good as her."  
  
"I won't be able to start my senior year at my high school.I was looking forward to school in the fall."  
  
"I think getting a new heart if far more important than what high school you go to." her mother said.  
  
"But all my friends are there. Sango...."  
"She'll understand. I don't know what all the fuss is about, Kagome. This news should make you glad."  
Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. She practiced her breathing techniques. "It does."she slowly said. "You just caught me off guard."  
  
Her grandpa smiled. "Good. Then I am flying out this weekend to check out the housing. We need to catch residency soon. I have already found someone to care for the Shrine in our absence.?  
"And your business?"Kagome asked trying one last tactic.  
"Same person."  
"Really? You trust them?"  
"There is nothing more important to your mother and me than you. The business and shrine are secondary."  
Kagome was out of arguments. Her chest felt caught in a vise, and her mind wouldn't shut off. She could do nothing. She had to tell Inu.  
Sango set up a meeting, and Kagome took a cab to the park on the riverfront that was her and Inu's fav meeting place. He was already there, pacing and looking worried.   
"Are you alright?" he asked the minute she stepped from the cab.  
"No."  
Inu took ahold of her and walked her slowly towards the river.   
"What will we do Inu? I don't want to move!"  
By now they reached the river. Inu spread a blanket he was carrying and made her sit. He took a bottle of water from his backpack and dampened a napkin and ran it over her forehead and neck.  
"You must not get so upset. Kagome, it's not good for you."  
"Aren't we going to talk about this? Do you want me to move?"  
"Every moment I have with you, Kagome is like a small gift. A present thats I don't deserve. I've always known that one day you will leave me."  
"But I don't want to, it's not by choice."  
"And isn't that the point? You're leaving to get a new heart is more important than anything. Even us."  
"I just thought it would happen here with you nearby."  
"Don't cry. It hurts my heart to see you cry. Do you think I want you to go? I would be with you every minute if I could." he said taking her in his arms and kissing her damp cheeks. She settle against him. She felt better.   
  
"We have to think of a way to talk to each other. I couldn't stand not talking to you for so long."  
"How long before you move?"  
"As soon as my grandpa finds a city suitable and a house. Movers too."  
"Before you go, I will speak with your family. It is not right to decieve them. We should tell them, I want them to know I love you."  
"I want them to know I love you too."  
"Then I will speak with them and soon."  
She felt better knowing this. They might not have changed their minds about him but she would stand up for it this time. She needed him in her life, he was the medicine she needed to grow strong for the journeys ahead.  
  
"I have something to tell you, but I was saving it. I just cant keep it a secret anymore."  
"Tell me, Inu."  
"I've been accepted into a medical program, all expenses paid."  
"That's wonderful. When do you start?"  
"In September. I'll give up my grocer's job but still work at the hospital. When the program is over I can start a new job at the hospital. My supervisor has already said so. He even recommended me for both."  
She put her arms around him. "I am so happy for you."  
He kissed her. "I couldn't have done it without you."  
"I didn't do anything. You did all the work."  
"You gave me hope. You gave me the courage to act on a dream."  
They held each other for a while and watched as slowly as the sun dipped in the west. "I have to go, "she told him reluctantly. "My parents think I am at Sango's."  
"I will take you there, but first...."he reached into his bag. "This is for you." He handed her a slim leather book, embossed in gold.   
"Poetry?"  
"Love poems. They say what I want t, but with more fancy words. I do not posses such. But if I did, I would tell you them all."  
  
She smoothed her hand across it, her heart filled with love for Inu. "I'll treasure it always."  
"Until we can be together, forever."  
She hugged him tight. She whispered,"Forever." He leaned in and kissed her, it was so achingly sweet it made her cry.  
  
On the following Monday her grandpa returned with news of a house and a perfect hospital. Kagome knew things would happen quickly. Soon they would know about Inu. She plotted with Sango the best way to tell them. She even rehearsed a speech. She would tell them Friday. Friday came and she was roused from her sleep by her mom.   
  
"Get dressed."Her mom told her.  
"Why? What is happening?"  
"We just got a call."Her mother said emotionally.  
She didnt hear the phone ring, her ringer was off in her room. She looked at her clock, 4:30. "A call?"  
"From the hospital. Dr. Kaede said to come quickly. They have a heart for you, Kagome! They need to operate right away!!!" 


	9. The Gift

The gift  
____________  
  
"But how?" Kagome shook off the stupor of sleep." The list?"  
  
"I don't know how. They just said come." Her mother turned the light on and quickly packed her a bag. "Get dressed, grandpa is waiting in the car."  
  
Her grandfather still drove which was amazing. They drove down the darkened streets like maniacs. At the hospital, doctors and nurses rushed to meet them. Kagome was wheeled in to be prepped for surgery. She was groggy from all the meds when Dr. Kaede came in.   
  
"How are you doing, Kagome?  
  
"All right." Kagome muttered. "How did this happen?"  
  
"We can talk after the transplant."  
  
"Dr. Hiten will be chief surgeon. I will assist. When you wake, you will have tubes everywhere, including your throat. You will not be able to speak. Once you are stable, we will put you in ICU. You parents wish to speak with you now. I will see you in OR."  
  
Her mom and grandpa squeezed her hand and kissed her. "We will see you in recovery, Kagome. Be a trooper. We love you. We will be waiting for you." Her mother kissed her. "I love you too, mom and you grandpa. Thank you."  
  
They nurse came and wheeled her into the operating room. A young looking man approached. He had long black hair tied in a braid. "Hello, I am Dr. Hiten Thunder. Are you ready?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "You're remind me of Inu Yasha. Do you know him?"  
  
"No." He patted her shoulder. "I am going to slip the mask on you, Kagome. You will be asleep in seconds." Suddenly the adjoining operating room door swung open.   
  
"The patient is ready for retrieval." The doctor said. Kagome felt sad and pity for the donor but very thankful.   
  
"We are ready too." Dr. Kaede said.   
  
The mask slid over her mouth and nose. The sounds faded and she slipped into utter darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was aware of a bright light spilling into her eyes and a voice calling out to her.   
  
"Wake up, Kagome. It's over, honey. Wake up now."  
  
She struggled to awaken. She tried to open her eyes and squinted at the light.   
  
"Thats a good girl." The voice said. Joined by her mother's and grandfather's. "It's us, Kagome. Can you see us?"  
  
She saw them alright. She couldn't move. Tubing was everywhere. There was no pain though.  
  
"Look at your nails, Kagome."Her mother told her. Kagome lifted her hand. They were pink and rosy, not blue. "Your new heart is working." Her mother cried. "It's doing a wonderful job."  
  
Kagome nodded. She closed her eyes. It was finally over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day the tube in her throat was dettached. She had never been so glad to be rid of anything in her life. She could talk again! She wondered though. Where is Inu? So far her only visitors were her mom, grandpa and doctors. They all wore paper gowns and masks. The room was sterile. She couldn't afford to catch any germs now.   
  
By day three she was out of bed. She was hesitant to walk and felt like she had ran a mile. By the end of the week she was able to sit up unattended. Kagome had questions but each time she was refused. Kaede said not until she was stronger and they knew her new heart would stick.   
  
The constant flow of antirejection drugs had made Kagome's face very round. She was told it would be normal again once the drugs backed off. She was a little glad Inu hadn't seen her like this. Perhaps Sango could help her relay a message. Her mother told her Sango had to go away on vacation. That was strange. Now how could she talk with Inu. She asked her mom when she was getting out of ICU and going home. Her mom just said it was up to Kaede.   
  
Kagome lay awake at night her mind racing. 'Where are you, Inu Yasha? Why haven't you found a way to contact me?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twelve days later Dr. Kaede came to speak with Kagome. Kagome asked,"Is something wrong? Is my heart okay?"  
  
"Its fine. Soon you will be released. You can complete your recovery at home."  
  
Kagome grinned. "That is what I wanted to hear."  
  
"Well now. On to the next thing. The night of your surgery remember you wanted to know why you suddenly got a heart even though you were on a waiting list?"  
  
"Yes, we were planning to move."  
  
"I know and it would have been your best bet. Until this. One way to get it done faster is when a donor puts you as the reciever. Its done all the time with families and kidneys'. The odds of rejection are low."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"I am going to show you something. It won't be easy to see this. You must." She handed Kagome a newspaper clipping. Kagome didn't have to read it. She saw a body layed out on a sidewalk. Two words jumped out. Inu Yasha. 


	10. The Letter, remember me

The letter, remember me!  
______________________  
Disclaimer: The story line belongs to Lurlene McDaniel it derives from her story Laura's heart. Well all know Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko and all those other great people. I hope you have enjoyed this story. This last chapter was very hard to write as it was to read in the book. It's very sad.  
______________________  
  
"No." Kagome cried in disbelief.  
  
"I am so sorry, Kagome. So very sorry." Kaede said hugging her close.  
  
"How? How did this happen?" Kagome cried.  
  
"A drive by shooting. He was working at his job at this store and witnesses say a car full of males drove by and opened fire. They presume its gang related. There was nothing we could do. He was shot in the head and there was too much damage. We did try. Our hardest."  
  
"He wasn't in a gang anymore."  
  
I am only telling you what is suspected."  
  
"Did they catch them?"  
  
"No the police are still looking. I can get you a tranquillizer."  
  
Kagome didn't want one. The pain would only be dulled. She didn't want it to. She ached for Inu. For all was lost.  
  
"I think Inu Yasha had a premonition. That his life would end soon."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He came to me months ago, he asked me to give you his heart is anything should happen. He didn't care about the rest of him as long as you got his heart. He even made me make it legal. We made up his will a long time ago. After I tested him, he matched your blood type. Which made it possible for him to be your donor."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, why didn't he?"  
  
"He didn't want you to know. Besides it's doctor-patient confidentiality. I never dreamed it would happen."  
  
"Do my parents know?"  
  
"Yes. They have decided to donate money for an educational fund for kids like Inu. They can take medical courses like he wanted. It's generous of them."  
  
"They should have told me."  
  
I would not let them. Not until you were stronger. We knew it would be difficult. We want you to live."  
  
"Why? Inu is gone." Kagome couldn't stop trembling.   
  
"Do not talk that way child. He would not want you to give up."  
  
Kagome turned her face to the wall. She felt desolate. Her reasons for living were gone.  
  
"He loved you, Kagome. He told me so when I asked him why he was doing this."  
  
Still Kagome remained silent.  
  
"He gave this to me to give to you. I am going to go now so you can read it in private." Dr. Kaede handed her a long white envelope. Her name was neatly written on it. Before Kaede left she said, "Inu Yasha gave you the greatest gift one human can give to another, he gave you life. Don't let go of it. Make it count."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stared at her name on the envelope. Her hands trembled as she opened the flap and pulled out the letter. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she read:  
My love__ My dearest Kagome,  
  
If you are reading this, then I am gone and you have my heart in you. That was my greatest wish, and Dr. Kaede promised she would fulfill it.  
  
I don't know how my life ended. Perhaps I was crossing a street and was hit by a car. Yet I do not think that is how it really happened. As I told you, I have lived most of my life by the rules of the street. And people like the person I used to be have long memories. They hold onto grudges because they have nothing else to hold on to. Two years ago it was said to me," Noone leaves the gang Inu." Getting out was a dream, but dreams rarely come true in my part of the world.  
  
I am sure you must be surprised to know that I have given my heart to you. But what else could I do? Knowing you, loving you was the bright light in my life. Knowing that you loved me was what gave me life. So it seems right that my heart should rest with you in death as it did in my life.  
  
Please do not cry for me. I have peace now. I have a place on the river outside of time, and there I will wait for you. And when you come, even if you are an old woman, I will know you. For I will recognize my heart within you.   
  
Take care of it. Grow old. And come to me when the angels call your name.  
I love you,   
Inu Yasha  
  
P.S. I gave you a book of poems once. They said things more lovely than I could ever say them. I like the poem on page 37 best. Read it and think of me saying those same words to you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was crying so hard that it was difficult to breathe. She pressed the paper to her cheek, knowing that his hands had touched it, written it and folded it. She glanced at the heart monitor, reflecting the steady pace of her heart. She half expected the line to break and shatter from the weight of her sadness.  
Kagome had his heart. He wanted her to live. That was her price to pay for holding his heart. She would not, could not, let him down.  
  
She remembered the night they were in haste to get to the hospital, she took the time to pack the book. Now she took it out. It was her one link to Inu during her stay. She opened the book to page 37. Her breath caught.  
  
She slowly read the poem, she imagine Inu reading the words to her. By the time she reached the end she was crying hard again. She could barely see the lines of the last words. But it wasn't neccesary for she knew them perfectly. The words were stamped into the fabric of her mind, the tapestry of her heart. They were:  
  
"__I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life!___and if  
God choose,   
I shall love thee better after death."  
  
___________________________________  
  
Kouga(wipes a tear fom his eye) %Finally, now I can be with my woman!  
Sen~ Jeez guy, he just died, you could be more sympathetic.  
Kouga%Well I cried didn't I?  
Sen~Some how I don't think that was for him.  
Kouga%Yeah, you're right I was running so fast I got a little dirt in my eye.  
Sen~Yeah your face is covered in it.  
Kouga% Oh I better go wash up, wouldn't want Kagome to see me like this.  
Sen~(whispers) yeah I don't think she would want to see you like that or at all.  
Kouga% Huh? Did you say something?  
Sen~No. You must be thinking to yourself again.  
Kouga%oh, right.  
Sen(is relieved he doesnt remember that time i sent him running off)  
Kouga% Say you look familiar?  
Sen~Oh I get that alot!  
Kouga% I think I have seen you before, you look like that guy my woman hung out with once, he had black hair..... looked like that turd.  
Sen~ Uh no! thats not me  
Kouga% you do look like that Kyouji Kasshu or was it Domon? Oh well doesn't matter.  
Sen~ Yeah.... I just look like me, Sen.  
Kouga(bulb explodes over head) %Oh now I remember!!! Why I owe you something....  
Sen~(sweat drops) uh what do you mean?  
Kouga% I... oh here... (puts out his hand)  
Sen~Whats that for? Are you going to hit me?  
Kouga%No I want to thank you for killing Inu Yasha.....(smiles)  
Sen~Whaaaaaaaat!!!!! Its just a story............... he isn't really dead....  
Kouga% What did you say???? (looks angry)  
Sen~ Oh would you look at the time... I think my mom is calling me....... see ya later....  
(Sen runs to his car, gets in and drives off into the sunset)  
Kouga% Hey get back here!!!!!! That evil thing he is in moves faster than I do.... interesting... perhaps I should let him go but next time... hey whats this... (stares at the screen...) funny words....(pokes the screen and keyboard... watches words pop up) wow this is neat....wait a minute.......(types something :Kouga slashes Inuyasha's stomach into a million pieces, Kagome runs into Kouga's arms and kisses him. Then she agree's to be my woman!! The end!!!!!) I should be a writer!!!!!(Kouga pushes more buttons)  
  
(SCREEN GOES BLANK) 


	11. Thank you all!

This is a thank you to all of you who reviewed and this is story is dedicated to   
  
Idatashii Koinonayam  
  
She submitted the most reviews and her mom jumped on the bandwagon for reading this. Thank you Idatashii Koinonayam so much for reviewing and being the first to review... Have a Tropical Sprite Remix on me...........   
  
b (lizardsnaz@aol.com) 2003-04-29 10 Anonymous   
  
Thank you for reviewing, I knew at first this would be a great story to make a fic and when I read the book I wasnt expecting Ramon (Inu portrays him) To be killed and to give his heart to Laura(portrayed by KAGOME)... It was a very sad book I thought though maybe I could take the other two stories in that book and make them fics too...   
  
Ambrer P. (AMBERjPERKINS@Yahoo.com) 2003-04-26 10 Anonymous   
  
Well amber I do have more stories..... I did email you..... but you can read them if you peep at my pen name and click it then you can adventure into Sen land. I do mostly Inu fics but right now I am working on this party fic solely for fun and its one major crossover with tons of other anime...... I am glad you had the time to enjoy this fic   
  
Jacie (Jace_case@hotmail.com) 2003-04-26 10 Anonymous   
  
I reccomend buying or finding a way to read the whole book by Lurlene McDaniel entitled How Do I Love Thee.... it has three stories and they are all heart breaking and sad and filled with love......  
  
Idatashii Koinonayami 2003-04-26 10 Signed   
  
I am happy you enjoyed this fic... I warned people to grab some tissue but people didnt believe me lol  
  
Idatashii Koinonayami 2003-04-26 7 Signed   
  
Yes she almost had to move its a sad thought -_^x   
  
Umi 2003-04-26 10 Signed   
  
Please dont be ashamed to cry. I am a man and I cried. It caught me off guard. This story is a fantastic way to say love stories dont always end with the prince and the princess getting married and living happily ever after.......   
  
Lady Sephiroth 2003-04-26 10 Signed   
  
thanks for telling me what a great job I did ^_-x your word means more to me than a tropical sprite remix........ (she knows I love them so...)  
  
  
  
Chris-San 2003-04-25 10 Signed   
  
The first person to hate me and just say she is kidding lol... thank you and as for thanks on writing the fic you can thank the ever genious author of the book this adapted from Ms. Lurlene McDaniel..... her books are the best and filled with something more real than a sappy story filled with mush and garbage.... I knew it would be predictable to those who have a keen eye and mind for that sort of story..... ^_*.  
  
Laura 2003-04-25 10 Anonymous   
  
Thank you. I guess this wasnt meant to be much of a cliff hanger... in the book Lauras Heart it wasnt much of a cliff hanger either..... I wanted everyone to see this for themselves in my view. I knew some people who read this would cry perhaps I was looking for a reaction that way I know I did a good job! If an authors story can make you cry then they did a good job same for any emotion they can make you feel just by reading the story..... its like Rumiko... I hate Kikyo so much and even though I like Sesshoumaru I was still rooting for Inuyasha to finish him off......  
  
carrie 2003-04-21 8 Anonymous   
  
I am sorry that I couldnt alter the story for you, but the story is written in this manner. It shows us a good point that not all endings are a fairy tale ^_*x   
  
Inuyashachic515 2003-04-21 8 Signed   
  
I am happy you loved this fic. I wish more people would read it I am sure people did amd didnt review. Oh well it just means they wont get attention on here ^_^. Like it really matters lol Thanks for your review   
  
Lady Sephiroth 2003-04-21 8 Signed   
  
Ryoko says thank you. She knows she has her own way of writing in fact secrets be known she is working on a very different fic from anything anyone has seen before... She sees now trying to write Legend Of Masou was a mistake. Noone likes it I guess. No reviews..... poor girl. Hopefully she can change that with this other fic.....   
  
Idatashii Koinonayami 2003-04-20 5 Signed   
  
I hope you funny enjoyed my fic!!! Thank you -_^.   
  
Kalika Higurashi 2003-04-20 3 Signed   
  
Kalika I am glad you like this fic. I was thinking I should write the other two stories into the fic perhaps using Sango and Miroku for one and maybe another Inu/Kag but with Sess in the mix.....   
  
Lylli Riddle 2003-04-20 3 Signed   
  
I know its fluffy lol.... a first for myself but then again this is just an adaption, I hope you have read it all......  
  
Idatashii Koinonayami 2003-04-19 3 Signed   
  
Cliff hangers are the best though.. its makes you come back for more.....   
  
Idatashii Koinonayami 2003-04-19 2 Signed   
  
You seem to be the lady who wrote me the most reviews so might I dedicate this fic to you...... I hope you and your mother enjoyed this....@;------ for your mom [candy] For you lol.....   
  
Lady Sephiroth 2003-04-19 1 Signed   
  
hahahahaha.... but at least I won the bet.... even if there was no prize in the end... wait your friendship what a dope I am! Your friendship means alot to me still more than a tropical sprite remix... and we will throw in funny enough tropical dots.... and anything caramel ask Ryoko if I could swim in it I would...... SenTaro a caramel cream filling... oh nevermind people might take that wrong (@_@ orooooo)  
  
the one who posses Insanity 2003-04-18 1 Signed   
  
I am glad you love it and think Inu is hot!!! lol.....   
  
Idatashii Koinonayami 2003-04-18 1 Signed   
  
again my deepest gratitude goes to you, everyone stand and applaud. She gave me my first review.....' 


End file.
